Life Lessons From Books!
by The Imagine Girl
Summary: Hello lovelies! Here are some wonderful life lessons from the books you all know and love!
1. The Hobbit

Together we achieve more, _as learned from The Company of Dwarves._

Even the most talented should remain humble, _as observed from Gandalf._

Our greatest accomplishments happen outside of our comfort zone, _as learned from Bilbo._

Unexpected good can come your way anytime, _as seen via the Ring and the Eagles._

"True courage is not about knowing when to take a life, but when to spare one."

"I find that it is the small everyday deeds of ordinary folk that keep the darkness at bay... small acts of kindness and love."

"The world is not in your your books and maps. It's out there!"

 _\- all quoted from Gandalf_


	2. The Lord of the Rings

The Lord of the Rings taught me that the company of others is always best.

And that your true friends will always have your back.

And that you should always stand up for what you believe in, even thought it means that you may fall.

Because in the end, those who love you will always be there for you, no matter what.

Through our victories, and through our faults, our true friends will always be there.

And even though our friends may leave us, we will treasure them in our hearts forever.


	3. Harry Potter

_Albus Dumbledore taught us that great knowledge is attained with great pain._

 _Lord Voldemort taught us that a life without love is barely living at all._

 _Hermione Granger taught us that reading can save your life._

 _Hagrid taught us that outer appearances can sometimes hid the most beautiful things._

 _Harry Potter taught us that there are causes worth dying for, but not killing for._

 _Draco Malfoy taught us that most people are not born evil._

 _Bellatrix Lestrange taught us that obsession sill rot your mind and lead to madness._

 _Arthur Weasley taught us that curiosity is a good thing._

 _Fred and George taught us that most of the time, all you need is a good laugh._

 _Ginny Weasley taught us that bold is beautiful._

 _Hedwig taught us about the pain of departure and the loss of innocence._

 _Kreacher taught us that "if you want to know a man's like, take a look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals." - Sirius Black_

 _Lilly Potter taught us that there is nothing stronger than a mother's love._

 _Lucius Malfoy taught us that money will only let you choose your form of misery._

 _Luna Lovegood taught us that we should embrace our individuality. It's okay to be weird._

 _Remus Lupin taught us that even a lone wolf can find love._

 _Neville Longbottom taught us that only the biggest adversities will reveal your true-self._

 _Percy Weasley taught us that family will always be there for you._

 _Peter Pettigrew taught us that spineless people will turn on you._

 _Ron Weasley taught us that you can overcome your lack of confidence if you believe in yourself._

 _Sirius Black taught us that the ones we love never leave us._

 _Snape taught us that heroes can hid in the most unlikely of places._

 _Dolores Umbridge taught us that education should never have a political agenda._


	4. Percy Jackson

_Percy taught me to live life to the fullest, even if that means asking a few stupid questions along the way._

 _Annabeth taught me that every problem has a logical explanation. You just need to take your time to figure it out._

 _Leo taught me to always keep a smile on my face. Don't let anybody ever get you down._

 _Jason taught me that honor and respect can be beautiful things._

 _Piper taught me that there is beauty in all of us. You just need to know where to look._

 _Frank taught me not to judge people too quickly. They could end up being a great friend to you one day._

 _Hazel taught me to never be afraid of my own abilities._

 _Grover taught me about the beauty in nature._

 _Coach Hedge taught me that toughness sometimes comes in small packages._

 _Reyna taught me that you should always help out a friend in need._

 _Nico taught me to never give up on the ones I love._

 _Octavian taught me the importance of self-control. I'm sure we all wanted to punch him at some point._

 _Beckondorf taught me that it's okay to sacrifice something to a cause you truly care about._

 _Luke taught me that all great heroes will come through in the end. It just might take them a little while._

 _Thalia taught me that my fears cannot control me if I don't let them._

 _Travis and Connor taught me the importance of having fun._

 _Clarisse taught me that it's okay to stand up for myself._


	5. Les Miserables

_One act of kindness could change a person's outlook on life forever._

 _Never be afraid to fight for what you believe in._

 _Never judge a person by their size._

 _Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise._

 _Sometimes it's better to be on my own._

 _Always stand up for what you believe in._

 _You'll do anything for someone if you truly love them._

 _Anyone can do anything if they just put their mind to it._

 _Your life can be changed in just one burst of light._

 _To love another person is to see the face of God._


End file.
